


The Joys of Youth

by makingitwork



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Stiles, Fluff, Good Guy Peter, Happy Ending, Highschool AU, M/M, Pack Mom Stiles, Pining, Protective Peter, Scent Marking, Sorry guys, Young Peter, deaged peter, fluff fluff fluff, no smutt, resurrected peter, slightly obsessive peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter comes back from the dead he's different.</p>
<p>He's 18. </p>
<p>But Stiles is still delectable</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joys of Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!

Peter can barely breathe.

He gasps for breath, clawing at the ground. Everything feels different, fresher, _new._ The sun is shining when he breaks through the surface. And he coughs up mud and dirt. It smells like pine, and faintly of wolves, but nothing distinct. 

He laughs, staggering through the woods. He’s alive. Peter Hale, whose family burnt in a fire, who spent six years in a coma, who was set on a fire by a bunch of teenagers, and then killed by his nephew. Ah, what a life. It makes him smile. 

He shifts, and runs to the apartment that’s been waiting for him. 

It’s upon getting there- the key left on top of the doorframe, as instructed, that he realises something isn’t quite right.

He feels different. Too strong. He’s just been resurrected. He should feel weak. Drained. 

He goes to the bathroom, all stocked accordingly, everything designed and pristine, exactly how he wanted it. Large, open floor plan, white sofas, black leather breakfast bar stools, ceiling to floor windows with no curtains, because let’s face facts, he’s a voyeur and sometimes he likes to watch. 

The person he sees in the mirror is someone he’s missed fondly.

Himself, obviously.

But he’s seventeen, eighteen, that high-school hotness that made being a teenager a walk in the park. His hair is slicked back, short and blond, his eyes vivid blue, skin flawless. He traces his fingers across his flawless cheeks. 

‘Well,’ he murmurs to himself ‘this is unexpected.’ 

But also good. So, _so_ good. Because it means no one will recognise him. Oh gosh, it couldn’t have been more perfect if he’d planned it. His clothes are going to be a little big. This calls for a shopping trip. So what? Peter likes nice things, and he’s got a lot of money that’s been sat in an account collecting interest for a very long time. But for now, he wears baggy jeans and a with a grimace, a hoodie. It’s the only thing that won’t draw overt attention to him. He’s still muscular, still leanly muscled and strong, but isn’t as broad as he’ll grow up to be. 

He changes into his clothes as soon as he buys them. 

Into tight fitting jeans, a white v-neck and a black leather jacket, that feels smooth like butter against his skin. As all clothes should. The finer things in life, after all. Peter can now experience them. 

Until some klutz spills coffee down his brand new shirt. 

‘I-I am _so_ sorry, oh my god dude- jeez- that looks expensive- I can- oh my god-‘

There’s only one person in the world that stutters like that.

He looks down to see one Stiles Stilinski, and he’s surprised at the fondness that sinks into his veins. Stiles, brilliant, brilliant, Stiles, who would have made such a fantastic wolf, but makes an even better human. 

‘It’s alright,’ he finds himself saying, smiling, and Stiles’ heart skips a beat, and Peter can’t contain his grin. Stiles finds him attractive. That’s…that’s nice. Good. ‘Don’t worry about it,’

Stiles meets his eyes and flushes adorably ‘I’d totally pay you back, but I’m broke, you know? My car- Roscoe, she’s not doing so great-‘

‘Stiles!’ A boy Peter doesn’t recognise calls. He’s skinny, and young looking, and calls for Stiles as a boy calls for his mother. Oh, oh that’s sinking in nicely, and Peter rather likes the image that creates. Stiles has slotted into the place of pack mom. Oh yes. Peter likes that a lot. 

‘But I- I totally owe you one! You go to Beacon Hills high, right? I swear I’ve seen you around, just fine me- I’m Stiles- I owe you one!’ And he’s running to the boy. ‘Liam! I swear! You’re such a cock-block!’

‘A what?’

‘Liam! Just go-‘ and he shoves them out of the mall.

Peter looks down at his shirt, and his jacket smells faintly of Stiles. Of skipping heartbeats and pack mothers, and an idea is forming, slowly but surely, as he turns back to the clothing department, to buy a new shirt.

…

…

…

 

Peter remembers Beacon Hills from when he went. 

It’s changed in part, and remained the same. 

He doesn’t remember Lacrosse being this popular, or basketball being as forgotten as it is, but these things are fads, and they come and go. He’s decided not to enrol. To arrive at the building in the morning, on the days he deems fit, to talk to Stiles at break, and lunch, and at the end of the day, but never attend lessons, and sit in the library all day. There are so many students, no teacher would bat an eye at another kid. And it wouldn’t be the first time someone skipped out on a class.

It’s easy to tell when Stiles walks in. 

He smells like cinnamon and sugar and pine. And Peter catches sight of him, can admire him. 

Stiles in beige pants and a forest green plaid shirt, his hair spiked up but still soft looking, as he slaps one arm over Scott and whispers conspiratory way to him.

Peter takes a breath, and approaches them at their locker. 

‘Stiles? I’m Peter,’ He says hesitantly, and Stiles blinks, turning to him, before grinning 

‘Oh hey dude!’ He grins and Scott frowns 

‘you know each other?’

‘Uh,’ Stiles rubs the back of his neck ‘not _know_ perse, but you know-‘

‘We ran into each other,’ Peter smiles, and Stiles nods. He turns to Scott ‘actually Scott, I was…wondering, if….I just moved here, from up north, and I heard you were the alpha of a pack, and I’m…sort of a lone Beta-‘

‘You’re a wolf?’ Stiles lets out a long suffering sigh ‘is everyone in this world a wolf but me?’

Scott smiles fondly, and shoves Stiles a little bit, before turning to Peter ‘I’d love to get to know you. I can’t make any promises though. My pack are picky as hell,’

Stiles nods, before turning to Peter ‘and you won’t mind if I go a little paranoid on you and do a full background check, and stalk you for a while?’

Peter raises his eyebrows, and Scott sighs. ‘This is what I’m talking about, Stiles,’ he says, ‘see ya, Peter! Grab lunch with us!’ He ruffles Stiles’ hair ‘you can’t just admit to stalking people in corridors, Stiles-‘

‘But I’m telling the truth!’

Scott sighs, and Peter can’t help the grin that spreads across his face.

 

The day passes slowly till lunch.

Peter hangs back a bit at first. Just watching. 

Scott, Liam and Malia, Lydia, and Kira are all bickering, and then Stiles appears at the table, arms full of food and trays, as he rolls them out to people, and plonks himself down. Liam immediately scents him, not even the trace of subtly, and Malia strokes her fingers along the inside of Stiles’ wrist, Scott doesn’t need to. His scent is always on Stiles, a permanent fixture as a result of the two being friends for so long. Kira smiles and flicks Stiles’ head, and Lydia immediately leans over to him, content to have someone who understands what she’s talking about. She shows him a large book, and he frowns, leaning into it. 

Peter takes a breath, and walks over. 

‘Hi Scott, Stiles,’ he nods and grins ‘and the rest of you guys,’

Stiles beams at him ‘hey Peter, grab a seat, ‘

Scott nods ‘Stiles brought in some leftovers. We don’t trust the food they serve here now, not since Tom was sent home for food poisoning.’ 

‘I refuse to get sick.’ Lydia said, tucking into her pasta.

Liam nods around the biscuits ‘Stiles is an amazing cook.’

Stiles side hugs him merrily ‘aw Liam, you flatter me.’

Malia rolls her eyes, and Peter sits down beside her. It’s weird. That’s his daughter, happy in her pack, content, and back to civilisation. It’s nice, in a way. Peter’s proud of her. 

‘So Peter,’ Lydia leans forward ‘where you from? Scott said it was from somewhere up north.’

Ah, they’re all smarter than they look. Peter learnt that the hard way the first time round ‘Devonport,’ he nods ‘it sucked there. My dad already had an apartment here, and he’s always away, so I’m living a teenagers dream.’

He’s content to listen to their conversation, but he’s really more intrigued in watching Stiles and Liam interact. It’s clear that Liam is besotted. Thinks that Stiles hung the moon up in the sky for him to howl at. ‘Hey, chew a little more, Liam,’ Stiles murmurs, rubbing soothing circles onto Liam’s back in a gentle voice ‘so you like the biscuits, I’ll make double next time,’

Liam whimpers, and nuzzles into Stiles’ neck, as Stiles cards his fingers through his hair. 

‘So how’d you become a wolf, Peter?’

Peter’s been caught up in imagining Stiles round with his pups. He looks up to see the entire table looking at him. Only Lydia looks amused, as though she knew just what he was doing. Stiles grins 

‘I said, how’d you become a wolf, man? I mean- not a wolf-man, though technically you are one-‘

‘I was bitten. My dad doesn’t even knew. I sort of just…’ Peter looks down, the lie rolling off of him easily ‘I just figured everything out on my own. I usually do,’

Scott touches his shoulder ‘your dad’s away a lot?’

‘Yeah, but that’s…it’s fine. I’m fine.’

They smile at him softly, before returning to their conversation. 

As the end of lunch draws nearer, Malia links arms with Stiles ‘can we talk?’ She asks quietly ‘I need advice.’

‘Ah, so you’ve come to the wisest person you know, smart move,’ Stiles chuckles, and the two walk away. Kira and Scott go off together, Liam pandering after Mason, and Lydia remains at the table, head cocked inquisitively. It’s nice to see her looking so relaxed.

‘So,’ she drawls out, touching her perfect hair ‘you’ve got the hots for Stiles,’

Peter blanches ‘what? No!’

She smiles sweetly ‘nothing to be ashamed of. He’s come into himself lately, he’s one of the best people I know.’ Her voice is still soft and sweet as honey ‘he looks like he likes you too. I know the look you see, given that for the better part of ten years, it’s been directed at me.’ She’s not bragging, she’s stating a fact. Peter frowns a little, decides to fill a a piece of curiosity he’s had forever 

‘Why did you never give him a chance?’

Lydia smiles softly, ‘he may want me, but I’m not what he needs. He’s a brother to me, and I love him so much.’ She stands, smoothing down her perfect dress and Peter makes a note to ask where she shops from. She leans in, and her breath ghosts over his ear ‘you hurt him, and I’ll scream so hard you’ll beg for death.’ 

He whistles as she walks away, and she flashes him a smile over her shoulder.

…

…

…

 

Peter shifts his laptop, stroking himself a little harder as he watches the young twink getting slammed into the table. Letting his eyes flutter shut he thinks of Stiles, hips jerking, when his laptop makes an alert sound, and he can hear humming. He pauses the grunting and groaning of the video, and stills; listening. 

‘I’ll tell ya what I want what i really really want, so tell me what you want what you really really want, I wanna, I wanna, I wan-‘

Peter recognises that voice. It’s Stiles. Stiles coming from his…laptop? 

‘Stiles?’ He says, and there’s a pause 

‘Shit.’

‘Stiles, why can I hear you?’

Stiles’ face appears then, and he’s smiling a little guiltily. He’s in his room, and a lamp is cast across his face. ‘Hey,’ he sings ‘where you watching a video?’

‘Uh…yes?’

‘That explains it- the mic didn’t sync properly.’ He rubs the back of his neck, and he looks soft and cuddly, and Peter wants to shift and curl into him. 

‘Where you…hacking my laptop?’

‘Uh…well, maybe.’ He pouts a little ‘I just- I told you! Background checks! Scott trusts everyone! I need to have a bit of look, so you know…you can just…continue doing what you’re doing.’

‘Can you see me?’

‘Uh no but…’ there’s some clicking, and Peter’s light glows green at the top of his screen and Stiles waves ‘now I can! So if anyone asks, this was a harmless Skype call.’

‘When in reality you were hacking my laptop.’

‘For the pack.’ Stiles reminds, waving his finger at the screen ‘I did it for the pack. That’s the key here.’ He’s frowning, typing away, and Peter shifts a little 

‘what are you looking for, exactly?’

‘Oh you know, forged manuscripts, passports, really weird google searches, word documents with a fake life story saved on them.’ He licks his lips, and Peter admires his face through the pixels. He’d noticed of course, before his death, but he can appreciate it more now. Stiles is beautiful. With his dainty moles and his nose and his amber eyes and smooth ashen skin. ‘Oh shit dude- where you..?’ He blushes ‘you know…getting off?’

‘I was, yeah,’

Stiles looks chagrined ‘then I shall finish this another time.’

‘Or you can finish it now, so it’s out of the way.’

‘But what about your…’

‘Turn off my camera. You won’t see me do it then.’

Stiles gulps, nodding ‘o-okay, yeah, sure,’ and the green light goes away. 

Peter focuses on his breathing, as he wraps a hand around himself, pumping as Stiles blushes and continues his search. 

God it’s better than porn. 

Just watching Stiles’ face, the little furrow of his brow- Stiles licks his lips and Peter comes with a jerk, a sharp rustle as the laptop falls out of place, and he struggles to replace it. Stiles is beet red now, and he looks aroused. 

‘Yup, so all done.’ He croaks.

Peter arches an eyebrow even though Stiles can’t see ‘I’m good?’

‘Uh well, your laptop is, there’s still some other stuff to be done.’

Peter snorts ‘whatever you need, Stiles,’

‘Kay,’ Stiles bites the inside of his cheek, smiling, little dimples appearing in his cheek and Peter can’t help it, his breath slides out of him 

‘you’re so beautiful,’ he whispers, and immediately freezes, but Stiles just looks down, blinking a little dazed

‘G-goodnight, Peter,’ he whispers, and Peter smiles 

‘Sleep well, Stiles,’

…

…

…

 

Peter gets the distinct feeling that he’s being watched. 

Which, of course, he is. 

Because Stiles is one of the clumsiest people he knows, and is someone who doesn’t know the meaning of the word ‘stealth’. He’s lying on a tree branch, clinging on- god knows how, with a pair of binoculars watching Peter buy ice-cream. 

Blame it on weird teenage tendencies but he can’t seem to get enough of the stuff. 

And then Stiles has to go and fall, and Peter catches him.

Stiles just grins ‘I take it you knew I was here?’

‘You’re about as graceful as an elephant.’

‘I resent that.’ Stiles mutters, licking his ice-cream, and Peter can only watch as the pink marks his lips, and Stiles squeaks ‘oh sorry- do you get funny about that? I’ve been hanging out with the pack too long, I’m forgetting normal human behaviour.’

Peter chuckles ‘that suggests that you had it in the first place,’ and the two begin an easy stroll through the park, Stiles binoculars hanging around his neck. 

‘Too true,’ he murmurs, adjusting his hoodie, as a few leaves fall out of it. ‘You know, I used to know a wolf called Peter.’

Peter hums ‘oh yeah?’

‘Yeah, we had to kill him.’

‘Awesome. That instils me with great confidence in this pack.’

Stiles shoots him a side glance ‘you talk like him sometimes. Or at least, you don’t talk like a teenager.’

‘Variation, Stiles,’

‘See that-‘ Stiles shakes his head ‘that’s a very Peter thing to say. You look a little like him too- except he had-‘ he gestures to his cheek and Peter just stares. Stiles shrugs ‘I don’t know. I’m probably being insane, paranoid, all that good stuff. It’s just…I don’t really trust anyone anymore. Not that I did before. Only Scott. And my dad. And Lydia.’

‘Trust is something that should be earned.’ Peter agrees, and Stiles waves his hand to encompass everything 

‘Exactly. The important thing is the proving of it. Like Derek- Derek Hale, he left a while ago, but at first I didn’t trust him at all, but then…’ Stiles half smiled ‘he proved himself. He proved that he cared about people more than about power and that’s something that old Peter- dead Peter, could never do.’ 

‘But surely by telling me,’ Peter licks over the part Stiles licked from, and can taste the boy’s sweet flavour ‘you’re ruining my ability to prove that, as now it could just be part of some act.’

‘Nah, I can tell,’ Stiles sighs ‘that’s the thing. I can always tell. I can tell intentions. Maybe that’s my power. Not a Banshee, or a wolf, or a coyote, or a kitsune, I can just tell when someone is bull-shitting.’

Peter rolls his eyes ‘how often has it worked in the past?’

Stiles looks down ‘more than you might think. I told them about dead Peter. I said, guys, can we please not trust him? And they were like ‘oh Stiles you’re just paranoid. You said the same thing about Kira’ which okay, yes I did, but sometimes I’m just looking out for them, and it’s all very Boy who cried Wolf- which is an awesome and apt metaphor for this moment that deserves a clap on the back-‘ he stops and claps himself on the back as Peter watches in amusement ‘all I’m saying is, that- you can’t be in this pack until you do something that proves to me that you’re a good person in your heart. And Scott will try with the whole ‘but there’s good in everyone, Stiles!’ but I’m saying- you can’t be pack until I’ve seen it.’ He takes a breath, before turning to face Peter ‘does that sound fair? Are we still…’ he gestures between them ‘do you hate me?’

‘I don’t hate you, Stiles,’ Peter says gently ‘and after I’ve proved to you that I’m a good human being, I would like to take you to see a movie.’

Stiles fist pumps the air and nods, ‘I’m rooting for you,’ he calls, and jogs away, leaving Peter to enjoy the sunshine. 

…

…

…

When the Alpha pack attack, Peter thinks it’s his chance.

He’s just going to wait for one of them to attack Stiles, jump in the way and save him. 

Except Scott, stupid annoying Scott, doesn’t want to fight. 

‘Well send Stiles,’ Scott says instead ‘to talk. To negotiate. They won’t hurt a human. I have their word on it.’ 

‘I’m coming too.’ Liam says, and Peter steps forward 

‘And me.’ 

 

And so that’s how Peter watches Stiles Stilinski act as a pack emissary. And the boy doesn’t even know that’s what he is. 

‘This?’ The large alpha laughs ‘they send a human and two guard dogs to negotiate?’

‘He’s Pack Emissary.’ Peter says, and Stiles and Liam give him a look, but go with it. 

‘Listen,’ Stiles says placatingly ‘we don’t want to fight. Like at all. And I don’t mean to be mean or anything, but if we did fight, and that’s _if_ you’d lose.’

The Alpha growls, but Stiles holds up his hand 

‘Excuse me, let me finish speaking.’ He shoots Liam a look ‘how rude. Don’t even be like that. I’m raising you right.’ And Liam flashes a brilliant smile ‘now, you’ve got, one, two, three- four alphas in your pack. Which is, wow, pretty impressive. Now, let me tell you about my pack. We’ve got an Alpha- a _true_ alpha, that’s right. That’s can fully turn into a giant wolf. We’ve got a kitsune, that’s magic right there, we’ve got beta wolves who are loyal to a fault and would give their lives. We have a Banshee, who with one scream could kill all of you and resurrect other people to kill you. And we’ve got me, and who knows what I am yet, but if I were you, I wouldn’t wanna find out. Not to mention the fact that we know Beta wolves all over America and also hunters- big scary hunters with silver arrows, that would come if we called.’ 

The large Alpha swallows thickly, and nods ‘let’s see the terms of the arrangement.’

But the Alpha at the back just growls ‘we’re taking orders from this scrawny-‘

Liam roars, and Stiles has to slam an arm out to stop from attacking. He smiles ‘see? Scrawny to a fault, aren’t they?’ He pushes Liam back into place, and removes the papers, tossing them across the forest floor.

Peter’s left in awe of him, and only realises upon fretting home that he hasn’t proved himself yet.

 

It becomes almost a mission. 

Trying to save Stiles. 

A mission which is increasingly difficult because as it turns out, Stiles is a bit of hell raiser who is more than capable of kicking ass himself. The fact that Liam bares his teeth at anyone who so much as looks at Stiles the wrong way, and that Kira crackles with electricity if the teacher snaps at Stiles for forgetting homework, or the way Scott always protects him or stands in front of him at the first sign of trouble. Lydia whispering hisses to people that Stiles interacts with to make sure they never hurt him. The fact that Malia makes sure to find him at least once a day to ensure he’s alright, the way his father is always texting him to make sure he’s okay and staying out of trouble, all the deputies know him, and always stop writing their speeding ticket. 

How the hell is Peter supposed to be a knight in shining armour in a town full of heroes?

 

‘Are you alright, Peter?’ Scott asks, as they all relax in Stiles’ house. Everyone’s comfortable there. With Kira asleep at the table, and Malia frowning at her math homework as Lydia tries to help. Liam watching the television and Stiles muttering about spices for the soup in the kitchen. 

‘I’m just thinking.’ He murmurs ‘I want to prove myself.’

Scott smiles ‘Stiles got to you, huh? Don’t beat yourself up about it. When it happens, it happens.’

‘What if it never happens?’ Peter worries, and Scott laughs 

‘In this town? It’ll happen.’

‘Here we go my beautiful pack,’ Stiles grins, handing everyone a bowl ‘careful, it’s hot.’ They all take it carefully, and Lydia shakes Kira awake, and Stiles cuddles into the sofa beside Peter, as everyone curls around the television. ‘So what are we watching?’

‘It’s my turn to pick!’ Kira squeals, and Liam groans ‘I want…Princess Diaries.’

Lydia beams ‘yes!’

‘I’m up for it!’ Scott grinned, and Stiles whined as the dvd was slipped in. 

‘You’re on my side, right Peter?’ Stiles grumbled, tucking in, and Peter looked down at him and nodded 

‘Always.’

 

 

It occurs to Peter some weeks later that he hasn’t been putting on an act. 

He’s been himself. 

His sarcastic, sometimes shitty self, but himself, and he still has a pack. His wolf feels stronger, and more content than it has in a long while, and his friends smile when they see him. His friends. He has friends. And though not an official member of the pack yet, he feels like he’s almost there. He- and this is trying- he actually likes Scott. Respects him as an Alpha, and he admires Kira, and is in awe of Lydia, and impressed by Liam, and in love with Stiles. 

Peter never actually thought himself capable of love. 

But he is. 

Besotted, enamoured, all by the hoodie wearing teen that lives for curly fries and Marvels Agents of Shield. 

 

‘Peter?’ Malia clears her throat ‘you got a second?’

Peter looks up from where he was pretending to read in the library, and nods ‘sure, what’s up?’

She gives him a look, and smiles ‘I know you’re my dad,’ she says, and Peter stares at her ‘I’m not stupid. I can smell it on you. I could from the start, but I didn’t have a clue what you were doing, so I didn’t say anything. But now I…I think it’s weird,’ she nodded, but she’s smiling and Peter can only stare ‘but…you like him, and he makes you happy. I won’t tell anyone, Peter, but you should probably come up with a reason for why you won’t be up on that Graduation Stage.’

Peter grins ‘I’ll be ill that day,’

‘Idiot. We have the weirdest father-daughter relationship in the world.’

‘I don’t know,’ Peter shrugs, and touches her hand ‘I think it’s better than it’s been in a long while.’

She nods in agreement with a warm smile. 

 

…

…

…

 

‘Dude! Dude, get off-‘ Stiles grunts, shoving harder at the man’s shoulders, and Peter pauses, peering down the alleyway to see the man leering over Stiles ‘I said get the fuck off me-‘

‘Such a pretty little ass,’ the man slurs, drunk and staggering, but almost double Stiles’ size ‘you fuckin’ want it. Don’t act like you don’t, I know you’re type-‘

‘Ow! Shit- stop!’

And Peter picks the guy up, and hurls him across the alley, fluttering to where Stiles is, examining the teeth marks on his neck, face pinched with worry. ‘Are you alright?’ He whispers, and Stiles looks up at him, eyes shining 

‘He wasn’t gonna stop,’ he whispered, shaking, and Peter collects him in his arms ‘he was gonna- he wasn’t gonna stop-‘

Peter realises Stiles’ jeans are undone, and growls, lifting Stiles up and jogging to the Stilinski house. 

The Sheriff readies his shotgun when Stiles stutters out what happens, and leaves the house in a rage, as Peter helps Stiles into bed. 

‘It’s so stupid,’ Stiles hiccups ‘he didn’t even do anything- and I- so much worse shit has happened and-‘

‘Stiles,’ Peter nuzzles him ‘it’s okay to be scared, sometimes,’ 

Stiles cries into his chest, and if the Sheriff doesn’t kill that bastard, Peter will. 

…

…

…

 

Peter notices it instantly. 

The dynamic has shifted. They talk about all pack topics at the lunch table now, he’s added into the group chat, he has everyone’s numbers, and their secret only for emergency numbers, he’s added to the pack rota sleepover. 

He’s pack. 

He’s pack.

He invites them all to his apartment to celebrate, and they coo over all his nice things and order pizza and stain his couch, but Peter doesn’t even mind, because Stiles kisses his cheek, and let’s Peter scent him to his heart’s content. 

 

They go and watch Deadpool. 

And Stiles thrums with energy afterwards, and kisses Peter softly on the lips, and the wolf groans, fangs popping and Stiles giggles with amusement. ‘I drive you crazy, don’t I?’

‘Don’t tease me, kitten,’ Peter grins, mouthing at Stiles’ neck, and Stiles’ breath hitches 

‘Kitten? I like that.’

 

…

…

…

 

5 MONTHS LATER 

 

They talk in Peter’s apartment.

Stiles is in his pyjamas, one of Peter’s sweatshirts draped over his arms from a long night of love-making. Malia, Liam, Scott, Kira and Peter all form a circle around the kitchen counter as they look down at the plans. 

‘I still think we should try to avoid a fight.’ Scott says, and Malia rolls her eyes 

‘sometimes we have to fight, Scott-‘

‘But we should try not too.’ He says firmly, and looks at all of them. Stiles nods in agreement ‘okay, so I say we send the most experienced pack member to go.’ All eyes swivel to Peter and Peter chokes 

‘um what? No- Scott, you’re the most experienced-‘

‘Oh my god.’ Kira whispers, and they all grin ‘do you not know that we know?’

‘Seriously?’ Lydia grins

Stiles guffaws, clasping a hand over his mouth ‘no way, Peter-‘ he steps back to look at his boyfriend ‘did you not know that we knew? Dude! You live alone in this giant apartment!’

‘You don’t go to any classes!’ Liam laughed, and Scott’s hunched over in hysteria 

‘Dude! Your scent is the same!’

And Peter looks at his apartment, full of laughing teenagers, full of his pack, and he smiles, turning away from them all. 

‘Children.’ He mutters fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> I looooveee comments ;)


End file.
